


52 favorite things

by Diredre



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Stargazing, kinda angst but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diredre/pseuds/Diredre
Summary: Stargazing and hot chocolate late at night.





	52 favorite things

“I think the stars are people who have died and haven’t lived another life,” Celeste remarks, knees tucked up to her chest. “And shooting stars are people getting another chance at life.”

Kirigiri stays silent, gazing up at the crepuscular sky. She ponders the thought. 

The cold breeze picks up, washing over the girls. Celeste scoots closer to Kirigiri.  
They sit in relative silence, just watching the sky. Celeste seems to be spacing out, not paying attention to the stars she’s just...there. Kirigiri on the other hand was carefully searching the night sky for a shooting star that they could wish on together. Oh, maybe that would get Celeste’s attention. To Kirigiri’s luck, she soon spotted one to her left. “Oh Celeste, look,” She points to the star. “Someone’s getting a new chance at life. Make a wish.” 

“I wish Taeko Yasuhiro wasn’t a person in this world.” Celeste said, watching the star as it danced across the sky. “I wish Taeko Yasuhiro would realize she’s perfect.” Kirigiri said back. “Oh,” Celeste started. “Taeko Yasuhiro is by far the most worthless person on this planet. Everyone including herself knows that, Kyoko.” 

Kirigiri lets out a sad sigh. She tried to make something positive happen, but she made something negative happen instead. Oh Kirigiri. “We should go inside now.” She says. “It’s too cold out now.” She stands up and bends her knees, offering a hand to Celeste, still sitting with her knees tucked to her chest. She reaches out and grabs her hand, Celeste’s hand far more cold that Kirigiri’s. “You need to be warmed up.” Kirigiri says. “Yes,” Celeste responds. “I am rather cold. Oh, we should make something warm to drink...tea?”

Kirigiri thinks about this. It’s not that she’s tired of tea, but hot chocolate seemed like it might cheer Celeste up. Kirigiri loved hot chocolate. 

“Oh, what if I made something to surprise you with?” Kirigiri suggested as they headed inside the large school building. “Okay. I trust you to make something delightful, Kyoko.”

—

Once the girls got into the building, they changed into nighttime attire. Kirigiri put on leggings and a purple sweater, Celeste put on a very simple black dress. Celeste was sitting at a table in the lounge, with her cat. She had her cat with her anytime she could. She liked her cat more than she liked most people.

Kirigiri was sitting on a stool by the kettle, so the moment it would whistle she would be there. The water boiled quickly, and she poured the water into two mugs. She added the hot chocolate mix in and stirred thoroughly.

Celeste inhaled slightly a few times. “I smell something, you’ve made hot chocolate?” She asked. ”Yes, I made hot chocolate. It’s something warm, something nice.” Kirigiri responds. She brings the mugs over and sets one down by Celeste. Chéri peeks up from Celeste’s lap to see what’s going on. He looks up at Kirigiri and then at the mug before laying back down in his owner’s lap. They wait a few minutes for their drinks to cool before taking some sips. “Oh Kyoko, this tastes lovely.” Celeste praised. She probably didn’t know that this was just powder mixed with water, otherwise she wouldn’t dare drink it. 

“I’m glad you are enjoying it. Feeling warmer yet?” Kirigiri sips her got chocolate, feeling warmer already.

“Yes. It was terribly cold outside. What made us stay out for so long? We should have gone inside sooner.” 

Kirigiri thinks it’s because Celeste was staring into space, not caring about her surroundings or the cold.  
She wonders what exactly Celeste was thinking about.

“I’m not sure. They stars where quite lovely...maybe it was because of them.”

“Yes...maybe.”

Once both mugs where emptied, Kirigiri brought them to the sink to be cleaned later.


End file.
